digimonfanonesfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Digimon Ultra Saga X
Niños Elegidos (Presente) *Zelda Sylver *Kai Kiryu-Nilsson *Shigeru Hyuga *Ayame Sato *Mattias Uchida *Yuki Genji Niños Elegidos (Pasado) *Marth Kondo *Soren Kondo *Victoria Saga Niños Elegidos (Futuro) *Mari Makinami Personajes Secundarios Operaciones Ejecutivas: *Gendo Ikari *Kozo Fuyutsuki Digimon Hunters: *Project Maverick Zero Golgotha *Zack Rutherford *Shirley Okita *Morten Korialstrasz *Makoto Kang Team Kyrgos: *Akari Yoshida *Zaker Spears Algunos Digimons: #Redramon #Dohlmagethmon #Angelkurimon #Darkdaemon #Byteagumon #Bytegreymon #Bytebetamon #Bytedrimogemon #Bytenumemon #Byteangemon #Deathcarnagemon #Demonheartmon #Icelionmon #Bluedramon #Leviatmon #SkullSoulSoldiermon #FireStormGreymon #LegendDarkWardramon #Rabbitmon #Minotaurmon #Crashgeomon #MagiusDohlmagethmon #Fireredramon #WarFireLeomon #UltraDohlmagethmon #WindEaglemon #Fortressmon #Wolfariomon #Wolfortmon #Heartmon #WhiteWolfariomon #ChaosDeganimon #Citadelmon #DiamondDefendermon #MagnetoSoldiermon #FutureDigitalmon #CrystalDefendermon #ElementSkullbrosmon #IceDaemon #SoulMastermon #BlackSoldiermon #DemonWarriormon #AeroDaemon #CarnageSlazormon #MetalFafnirmon #NianLeomon #Recesionemon #PirateSkeletonmon #MechaDramon #Amaterasumon #Athalosmon #Kronosmon #Ifritmon #Jaldabaothmon #IceCrystalSoldiermon #TankSchwarzanmon #Arcadimon #MasterArboreunmon #Deganimon #Neosmon X OST La banda sonora de esta serie estará inspirada en varios géneros. (De momento sólo se han desvelado estos) Sin From Genesis Batallas. See what I've become Luchas contra los Digimon Hunters y Digievolucion It's my life Opening Carnage Batalla final Fury of the storm Momentos cúlmen. Strike of the Ninja Ending The Chosen Ones Digimon Hunters Stand up be strong Batallas Blitzkrieg La battalla final de la cuarta parte Organizaciones *Operaciones Ejecutivas (OpEj): es una PMC al servicio de las Naciones Unidas para mantener la paz entre humanos y digimon que quieren las altas esferas. 333px|center *Digimon Hunters: malvada organización que quiere cazar a todos los Digimons del Digimundo. *Team Kyrgos. Equipo de combatientes Digimon que luchan para liberar a los Digimons de manos de los Digimon Hunters. Episodios Parte primera: Temporada 1/Saga de Operaciones Ejecutivas: Episodio 01: El ataque Episodio 02: El puente bajo el mar Episodio 03: El verdadero cometido de los hombres Episodio 04: Revolución en OpEj ¿Era todo un plan del comandante? Episodio 05: La fortaleza, atacada. Episodio 06: Actos macabros Los dos siguientes episodios son para explicar cosas después del sexto capítulo. Episodio 07: El verdadero plan de Ikari Episodio 08: El fin de la batalla ¿Explosión? Temporada 2 / Saga del Bosque y los Protectores de la Tierra Episodio 09: ¡Por fin en el Digimundo! Episodio 10: El bosque Episodio 11: El templo y el villano Episodio 12: Hunters y Kyrgos Episodio 13: ¡La digievolución máxima despertada! Lo siento Nianleomon Episodio 14: Los otros dos protectores Episodio 15: El bosque liberado, y los Digimon Hunters Episodio 16: Gendo Ikari, el duelo infernal Temporada 3/ Saga del mundo de hielo y los Ermitaños del hielo. Temporada 4/Saga de la "Otra Zona" Temporada 5/ Saga del Volcán y los Señores del Volcán Temporada 6/Saga de los 7 caballeros oscuros Parte Segunda: thumb|275pxTemporadas por confirmar. Noticias: Aquí podeis ver las novedades con respecto a la serie Digimon Ultra Saga X. '(estrenos, nuevos proyectos...). ''(Las fechas pueden variar) ''- As de Picas anuncia que muy pronto en la serie habrá mucha más acción y batallas con los Digimons!!!'' ''-Pronto comenzará la segunda temporada.'' ''-¿Os está gustando la serie? Podéis ponerme vuestras opiniones en los comentarios.'' Objetos A continuación se mostrarán algunos objetos que aparecen o aparecerán en la serie: -'''PDA: Portable Digital Analyzer, un instrumento que ayuda a descodifcar contraseñas y abrir puertas dentro de OpEj. También usan un modelo parecido los Digimon Hunters. Se dice que puede emplearse con las Cartas Digimon. Modelos: *OpEj PDA 00-UAC *DH PDA Z7 Doom-3-bfg-edition-pda-locations-guide.jpg 5uekjc.jpg pc-coleccionista-lost-mission.jpg Hunt Database: Es el centro de control de todos los Digimons capturados por los Digimon Hunters. Hunt: Es un aro de contornos no definidos que sirve para cazar Digimons. Logos: Aparte del logo principal y del logo de la segunda parte, también he creado otros logos que iré poniendo. Descarga (7).jpg Créditos: *Ace of Spades Team 400px|center Categoría:Series Creadas por Fans Categoría:Fandsub Categoría:Series